Girl in your Dreams
by furiri
Summary: Songfic AU: Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same high school. One day, he asked her out on a date, and things couldnt have been happier for her, until one day.. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue the story! (M2M's song)
1. Default Chapter

Hi there minna!! I'm back with another song fic! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters here. Enjoy!  
  
Girl in your dreams  
  
"I was walking down the street one day... Then I saw you I didn't know what to say... Your eyes were shinning... Your smile was so kind... When I saw you, I wanted you to be mine"  
  
...  
  
It was a beautiful April morning. The soft breeze blew by and even though it was late morning, the chirping birds still flew by in the sky. Kagome found herself wandering around the halls of her school. They were so noisy and seemed full of life due to the chats between the students that she decided to take a walk around the yard; not that she didn't like to hang around with people or be in noisy places, but today she felt like being by herself.  
  
" 'Ah... this morning is just too pretty to waste it...people should start paying attention to these kind of things instead of talking about how their dates went...'" she thought to herself with a small giggle and a smiling face as she stared out the window. " 'I think I'll take a walk around the school yard... I've got Chemestry in the next period and God is that class boring!... Mou, I'll just take a walk now...'" she finished her thoughts with a sigh and started heading towards the school yard.  
  
Once she got there and stretched her arms, her smile grew wider as she noticed a sparrow's nest in one of the branches of the tree that was in front of her. She walked up to the tree and stood under the nest. She noticed how the two sparrows were cuddling next to each other, probably just enjoying the soft breeze that blew around.  
  
"How cute!..." she whispered softly so she wouldn't scare them. Some voices were heard not far from where she was standing and she spun around inmediatly when she recognized one of the voices.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha!..." Miroku yelled as he threw the base ball at the hanyou.  
  
Kagome found herself speechless when she noticed his long silver hair flow in the air as he caught the ball. A pair of deep golden eyes shinning as the sunlight hit his face, and that gorgeous smile of his. There he was, Inuyasha; according to every girl in the school, he was the cutest and hottest guy around, followed by his best friend Miroku. They were both in the baseball team and according to the teacher's and some other students Inuyasha was the best player of the team. He could jump really high and move at the speed of light, so there was practically no one out there who could beat him.  
  
Her eyes were focused on those fuzzy ears he had; she thought they were very cute and sometimes she just felt like running up to him and touch them; but that was impossible. For two years they had attended the same high school, and not a single day did he notice she was there; probably because of all the girls that were always surrounding him trying him to notice them.  
  
But she was different, she always thought those actions (*like hanging around him, asking him what his favorite color was, where he lived, if he would like to go out on a date with him*) were not gonna work with him. " 'He's probably tired of all those girls harrasing him all the time... yeah right, like a guy doesn't love all that attention...'" she thought to herself as she drew a smile on her face and closed her eyes. " 'Besides... all those other girls are so pretty... he's probably got a girlfriend anyway... Mou! Kagome how can you be thinking that!... he... hn... stop lying to yourself... you like him...'"  
  
...  
  
"Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like... Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky... And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams... But I can show you what love means"  
  
...  
  
"Hey!! Watch out!!" the warning scream made Kagome open her eyes instantly, only to see a base ball coming at her at full speed.  
  
"Eh?? AHH!" she screamed and shut her eyes tightly, ready to get hit and thinking that bump she'd get wouldn't be an easy one to hide. But after a few seconds, she felt nothing. No pain, no dizziness. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found the ball in front of her face, held by a clawded hand. She blinked a couple of times and then lifted her face.  
  
Blush. A slight tone of pink apperead on her cheeks as she noticed those golden eyes staring at her and a slick smirk drawn on his face. "Eh?..."  
  
" 'Eh?' Geez wench! You almost got hit!You gotta be more careful when you're walking around..."  
  
"H-hai!... how... how did you get here so fast..."  
  
They both turned around when they heard running footsteps approaching them.  
  
"Hey! Are you ok?" asked a heavy breathing Miroku as he reached them. "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch the ballin time..."  
  
"Feh! If you keep missing the ball you'll get kicked out of the team!" replied the smirking hanyou.  
  
"Yeah right..." Miroku replied with a smirk also, then his gaze shifted towards the raven haired girl. "Hey... are you ok?..."  
  
"Ah! Hai! Inuyasha-kun caught the ball just in time..."  
  
"Well, he's not he best player for nothing!" Miroku stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Feh! She was just lucky I was here... hey wench!" Kagome lifted her face slightly annoyed by the new nick name he'd just given her. " Are you always this distracted? Geez! I bet when you're walking down the street cars have to pull over just for you to cross to the other sidewalk!" the hanyou stated with a slick smirk once again.  
  
"That's not true!!" Kagome answered, now with a funny angry face.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha... I bet we were the ones that were distracted, after all, we should've checked if there was anyone around... and you shouldn't have thrown that ball so fast..."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha stated as he turned his face away. Kagome stared at him from the corner of her eye and smiled.  
  
"You're Higurashi Kagome arent you?..." Miroku asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Eh? Hai!" Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I know because you're in my Spanish class..."  
  
"Hai..." she replied with a smiling face that suddenly turned into a blushing one as Miroku held her hands between his. "Eh?"  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
*whack*  
  
Miroku rubbed the bump on his head as Inuyasha scolded him and Kagome stood there frozen. "You fool!! What kind of question is that!! And you say you live with your uncle who happens to be a monk! Damn!"  
  
"Calm down, it was just a joke..."  
  
"Feh... yeah right..." Inuyasha turned towards the flushing girl standing next to him. "Hey, you ok?..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
"That's the bell... we better get going Miroku..." Inuyasha stated with a smirk on his face as he saw his friend rubbing the bump on his head; then he turned towards Kagome. "See you later wench..." And with that, they took off.  
  
Kagome stood under the tree, a soft breeze blew by making her raven hair flow in the air; and then a smile was drawn on her face together with a slight shade of red. "See ya..." she whispered softly.  
  
...  
  
"One day you came and talked to me... And you said we were meant to be... I was happy, everything was so nice... But then I found out that everything was a lie"  
  
...  
  
Kagome sat next to her best friend Sango in one of the desks in front of the row. Sango was talking about some things she was going to do after school, how the date another friend of them had set for her was a complete disaster, how her little brother Kohaku had made it to the soccer team in his school, and other stuff. But Kagome wasn't listening, she nodded to everything Sango said while resting her head in her hand.  
  
"... I mean geez!! It was only the first date and he was already trying to get into my house and meet my family!! Come on! What was all that about!!..." she stated with an angry tone of voice as she looked from the corner of her eye. "Kagome?..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Are you listening to me?..."  
  
"Sure whatever you say..." Kagome replied still staring at nothing in particular. Sango got a smirk on her face before she spoke.  
  
"I'm pregnant..."  
  
"Sure... WHAT???!" Kagome quickly turned towards her friend only to meet her slick smile.  
  
"Gotcha!..." Sango stated with a giggle. "What is wrong with you today? You disappeared during break and now you're acting like you're in your own dream world..."  
  
"It's nothing Sango... I just..." Sango turned around when she heard a bunch of girls giggling behind her; her eyes got a careless expression as she noticed the one that had entered the room, it was Inuyasha, as always surrounded by his little 'fans'.  
  
"I don't know what they do that for... it's so pathetic..." Sango stated shortly while Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't think he's all that cute anyways..."  
  
"Sure he is..." Kagome blurted out unconciously. Sango looked at her in surprise and when Kagome noticed, she begun blushing. "Never mind, I was just thinking..."  
  
"About him?..." Sango asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome gulped, but before she could say anything, the teacher came in just in time. "Look, Isato-san is already here... let's just be quiet and pay attention, ok?..." she stated and then took out her notebook, once again resting her head on her hand.  
  
"Ook..."  
  
"Listen class, we're gonna do a science experiment right now... I'm gonna assign you a different partner this time..." Noise coming from the students were heard as he continued. "Class be quiet if you don't want me to give you another assignment... ok... Tsuki you go with Shige; Sango you pair up with..."  
  
"Please say Kagome, please say Kagome, please say Kagome..." Sango muttered fast .  
  
"Houjo..."  
  
"What??... oh great... I get the forever smiling dude..." Sango stated as she started picking up her things. Kagome turned to her with an awkward smile.  
  
"Sorry Sango-chan..."  
  
"Yeah very sorry... why didn't he pair YOU up with him? He's always after you..."  
  
"No he's not..."  
  
"Fine, deny it... but it's true anyways..."  
  
Kagome let out an awkward laugh as she saw her friend leaving. She knew it was true, Houjo was always asking her out and giving her things, but she always turned them down; Reason: her mind was set on a different person... well hanyou that is.  
  
She listened as the teacher kept calling other students and she waited until she heard her name. "Kagome..." Kagome quickly lifted her face at the sound of her name. "You go with... Inuyasha..."  
  
" 'What???'" she thought to herself as her heart started beating fast. Some girls started complaining behind her but she payed no attention to them. " 'With him???... damn it! What if I say something stupid! What if he notices I blush!! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!'" she thought to herself as an awkward expression was reflected on her face.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone take the seat next to her. When she slowly turned around, still with an awkward face, she met the hanyou's piercing gold eyes and his usual slick smirk.  
  
"Hey wench! Looks like we're meant to be together!"  
  
Kagome blushed deeply and she could feel her heartbeats raising by the second. "What??"  
  
"Geez calmn down! It was just a joke!... Feh... you're so naïve..."  
  
"No I'm not... you just caught me off guard... anyways, I just wanted to thank you for stopping the ball before it hit me... I was sure gonna need severe medical attention for that one..." she stated with a smirk as she started writing down the notes on the board.  
  
"Sure, no problem... but you gotta be more careful..." Inuyasha stated with a grin on his face as he leaned on the chair.  
  
"Go easy on me pitcher, not everyone's got your talent you know..." she smiled; he didn't notice for he was only staring at her back.  
  
With a grin on his face he replied. "Yeah well... same goes for you, you're at the top of the class arent you?..."  
  
Kagome turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I checked the list and noticed you were first... you've been the first one for the last year, that's cool..."  
  
A slight tone of pink appeared on her face as she went back to her notebook. "Hn... arigatou..."  
  
"You're welcome wench..." he stated with a smirk.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Whatever..."  
  
The minutes passed and they were all concentrated on their projects. It had something to do with mixing chemical ingredients in a bowl. Some students had already finished (*those who were on the science club*) and some others just didn't care. Sango had an annoyed face as she stood next to the smiling Houjo, yelling at him from time to time for being so clumsy with the materials. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and all the class turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Black smoke surrounded them as they were all covered in dust from head to toes.  
  
Kagome's safety glasses were upside down as she held what was left of the tweezers; Inuyasha's silver hair was almost black now as he blinked through his crooked safety glasses. The teacher was yelling at them for not being careful while the rest of the class just laughed to death.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. All her face was covered in dust; Kagome smirked and looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, all his hair was covered in black and the tip of his nose had a black spot on it. Suddenly, both of them were laughing to death as well. The teacher just sighed and decided to leave them, what else could he have done, well at least they were ok.  
  
After thirty minutes, the class was over and all the students rushed out of the classroom. Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone, cleaning the mess they had made.  
  
" ... yeah right! I told you not to mix the A chemical substance with the B one... it was your fault..." Kagome stated as she picked up the rest of the stuff.  
  
"Feh! I did what you told me! How was I supposed to know those tags were not the right ones!" he stated with a smirk on his face. Then, both got back to their feet with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well... I guess that's all..." Kagome stated.  
  
"Yeah..." They both stayed in silence for a while just staring, then Inuyasha turned his face away and Kagome lowered her face with a slight sad smile on it.  
  
"Well, it was nice working with you today...Inuyasha" she stated with a smile on her face as she extended her hand.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her hand and then at her smiling face. He smiled as well and they both shook hands. "Same here wench... I mean, Kagome..." A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face and Kagome giggled. They kept shaking their hands for a while.  
  
"Well... I guess that's it... I'll see you around..." Kagome stated and tried to turn around. Her eyes widened as she felt Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand, then she turned to him once again. "Is... something... wrong?..." she asked nervously, blushing once again.  
  
Inuyasha had turned his face away, slightly blushed as well, wich surprised Kagome. "We... we had fun today, didn't we?..."  
  
"Hai..." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Erm... I don't know... maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?..."  
  
Kagome's heart stopped beating. He was asking her out!! Inuyasha turned to her with a smirk as he noticed her hand had started shaking. "Sure..."  
  
"Great... I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6... is that ok?..." Kagome only nodded in respose for no words escaped her mouth. Inuyasha found this to be funny. "Geez relax wench, I'm not gonna slash you or anything... Ja, I'll see ya then..." And with that he left the room. Kagome stood frozen inside the classroom with her face reddened.  
  
"He... he asked me out..." she whispered softly to herself.  
  
The rest of the day passed as quickly as a blink, just like most of the next day. Now it was time for Kagome to go on her date with Inuyasha. She had told Sango about it earlier and she didn't take the news as well as she thought. Kagome smiled as she remembered the shocked expression on Sango's face. For some reason, she didn't like Inuyasha very much, and after a few minutes of saying how unbelievable it was for her to go out with him knowing how he was always surrounded by girls, she finally sighed in resignation and told her that she hoped everything would work out for her.  
  
The date went well, they both had a great time at the movies and then having dinner in a fast food restaurant. She smiled; he smiled, it was perfect. They laughed together as they played in the arcade; Inuyasha looked so cute when he lost, he would get a funny angry look on his face everytime Kagome won; and she would just smirk at him and point out his weak points, wich he found annoying, claiming he had no weak points.  
  
Then, after a fun and really good date, Kagome stood on the porch of her house, behind her Inuyasha stood with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Thank you... this was a great day..." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah... maybe we could do it some other time..." he stated also with a smirk on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt her cheeks burning. Inuyasha was kissing her! She could feel her heart was about to explode and what it seemed for her to be long minutes were only seconds in reality. He broke the kiss and took a step down, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"See you tomorrow..." he said before he took off.  
  
"Hai..." Kagome whispered softly, still shocked by his sudden action. Then, she smiled sweetly and got inside her house.  
  
The next day, after school, Kagome and Sango were walking down the street. They were going to Kagome's house to complete an assignment for their History class. Sango was talking about how could've she just let him kiss her like that. She really was upset. But Kagome didn't mind, she just held that smile on her face, the same one she had held since the day after.  
  
"... geez Kagome, I cant believe you..."  
  
"Why not? You've kissed guys on your first date before Sango..." Kagome stared suspiciously at her friend, who by now had gulped and a sweat drop fell from her head.  
  
"Yeah?? Well... Well..." Sango sighed in resignation once again.  
  
"I don't know why you don't like him Sango, he's really nice..."  
  
"Yeah, nice to all the girls..."  
  
"That's not true Sango... well... at least I don't think so..."  
  
"Fine, you know what, I'm not gonna say anything else..." Sango glanced at her from the corner of her eyes with a smirk. " I really hope this works out for you... really..."  
  
"Arigatou Sango..." Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
A small giggle escaped from Sango. "You really like him, don't you?..."  
  
"Hai... I..." Kagome stopped suddenly with her eyes widened in surprise. Sango kept walking, but as she noticed Kagome had stopped, she turned towards her friend and when she noticed her saddened eyes, she got concerned. "Is something wrong Kagome-chan?..."  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She just kept her eyes at the scene displayed a few meters in front of them. Sango turned around and widened her eyes also. There he was, Inuyasha, but he was not alone, a girl was with him, holding his arm.  
  
Her long raven haired looked like Kagome's , only that hers was longer. She had a cold look in her eyes even though she was smiling, and what was worst, he was smiling as well.  
  
...  
  
"Maybe I don't have the blond hair you like... Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky... And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams... But I can show you what love means"  
  
...  
  
Sango stood in shock next to her friend. She couldn't take her eyes off of the couple. Then she turned towards Kagome and noticed her saddened expression once again. This just made her angry. How could he have done that to her best friend! He was so going to pay for this.  
  
"That ass!! I swear to God I'll kick his butt!" Sango shouted in anger; she was about to go towards them and ruin their little date when she suddenly stopped as she felt Kagome was holding her arm.  
  
"Please don't Sango..." her soft tone of voice reflected just how hurt she was.  
  
"But Kagome!"  
  
"No Sango... I..." She stopped again and her eyes widened even more when she noticed that other girl had leaned againt him and kissed him slightly on the lips. Sango stood in shock once again. "Let's just go Sango..." Kagome stated as she started to walk away as fast as she could.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Sango yelled and rushed towards her friend.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly turned around when he heard Kagome's name. His eyes widened when he noticed her fragile figure walking fast, away from them. Had she seen this?  
  
"Wait..."  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?..." the cold looking girl asked with a hint of annoyance on her voice as she tightned her arm around the hanyou's.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back as she walked away, his eyes softened.  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha!..." commanded Kikyo as she started pulling him towards the store.  
  
"Sure..." was all he managed to say.  
  
...  
  
"How could you do this to me... You said we were meant to be... You showed me how to cry... When you told me everything was a lie"  
  
...  
  
Kagome layed on her bed and next to her, on the floor, Sango sat resting her head on the edge of the bed. Kagome had stopped crying for a few minutes now, but her puffy reddened eyes still showed that she was deeply hurt.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango stated with a concerned and saddened expression on her head.  
  
Kagome faked a smile and looked at her concerned friend. "You were right Sango-chan..." Sango widened her eyes in surprise. "Now I know why you didn't like him..." a single tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Listen... there are lots of other guys waiting to go out with you... don't get sad just because you ran into a stupid dog eared one!..."  
  
"What guys... Houjo-kun you mean?...Are you trying to say I should start thinking about him?..."  
  
"Come on, I said don't get depressed, not 'get desperate'..." both girls started giggling.  
  
...  
  
"Maybe I don't have the blond hair you like... Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky... And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams... But I can show you what love means"  
  
...  
  
Kagome sat on her bed looking out her window. "That girl... she was pretty wasn't she?..."  
  
Sango stared at her and noticed her sadness. "What?? No way! She was ugly! UGLY... ugh... her stare just made me wanna throw up... you're much more pretty than she is..."  
  
Kagome smiled sligthly, still looking out her window. " Yeah... but in a way... I don't know why... but it seemed to me that I looked like her a little... maybe that's why he went out on a date with me..."  
  
Sango was about to say something but was quickly interrupted by her friend. "Well... it's his loss then..." She finished with smile on her face. Sango nodded, also smiling. Kagome was going to be fine. Maybe not right away, but eventually.  
  
Kagome and Sango started gathering their things to get ready to start their homework. "'It's his loss...'" Kagome thought to herself as she stared out the window while Sango walked outside the room. " ' But I sure wish I didn't have the feeling that it was mine as well...'" she finished her thought before joining Sango.  
  
Author's note: Waaa!! (*sniff*) That was sad I know. The lyrics just inspired me to write this, It's "Girl in your dreams" by M2M . I hope you liked it!! If you want me to continue this story, please review and let me know!! Ja ne! 


	2. Getting over it

Hey there minna! Ok, so I just couldn't resist it! I had to continue this fic! Ok, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story (*sobs*) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter2: Getting over it...  
  
It was around 8p.m. and the sky was full of twinkling stars. It was unsual since the streetlights placed all around the city usually dulled that beautiful sight displayed in it. But today it was different. Not even a single cloud was up there to cover the little 'diamonds' twinkling up there.  
  
Kagome sat on the porch of her backyard and found herself just staring at the never ending shinning sky. Today hadnt been the best of days for her; first, she found out her Spanish teacher had left a last minute essay, then she remembered she had to finish that History assignment with Sango; well at least that was done already. A slight smile appeared on her face as she remembered how Sango's annoyed expression appeared on her face every time she couldn't find those quotes they needed to complete it. Then her expression changed.  
  
The smile on her face disappeared as she remembered what had been the hardest and most painful thing for her to find out that day. A quick image of that girl kissing Inuyasha flashed in front of her eyes; she narrowed them a little as she felt how little by little her heart broke into pieces.  
  
"Hey Kago-chan! Look what I found on the fridge!" yelled a happy Sango from behind her. " I hope you don't mind I went through your fridge but I was starving!! Lucky me I found the last two pices of Souta's birthday cake! Yummy!..."  
  
Her happy expression quickly turned into a slightly saddened one as she noticed Kagome hadnt turn around or said anything. "Kagome?..." Sango asked while sitting next to her and placing the cakes on top of a napkin and next to them. "Hey..."  
  
" Hey..." replied Kagome with a soft tone of voice. "It's ok, they were gonna throw those pieces away if no one ate them anyway..."  
  
Sango stared at her from the corner of her eye and noticed how her eyes shone as they seemed to reflect the thousand shinning little diamonds in the sky. Then she turned her glare towards them. " Pretty scene up there huh?..."  
  
"Yeah... Do you think it was stupid of me to get all excited about that date?..." Sango turned her head towards her. " Of course it was... how stupid of me to think that after two years of practically not even knowing that I existed he was going to show interest in me just like that..."  
  
"No it wasn't..." Sango stated camly as her eyes went back to staring at the sky; now Kagome was the one staring at her. " It's not your fault... any girl would've been thrilled to have a guy ask her out... you just happened to be asked by a jerk... those things happen all the time..."  
  
"Not by the guy you had a crush on for the past year..."  
  
" For the past year??..." Sango asked in surprise. She noticed how Kagome had a light shade of pink on her cheeks now as she nodded.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you... I guess I was kinda embarrassed to admit I had a girly crush..."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
Kagome gigled a little before she continued. " I know it was nothing serious, I mean... just because we went on a date didn't mean anything... but I cant help feeling this way... like I had been cheated on or something..."  
  
Sango smiled a little. " I know... Same thing happened to me too..."  
  
"Eh?..." Kagome looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Remember that guy I was dating a couple of months ago?... The one with the pony tail?..."  
  
"Ah! Takeda-kun you mean?..."  
  
"Yeah... he was always telling me how much he liked me and stuff like that... I found it hard to believe since we had only gone out a couple of times, but... I felt, I don't know... I guess I was excited as well, just like you... Until one day I found out that he was doing the same thing with another girl as well..." Sango got a huge red vein popping out on her head as a funny angry expression appeared on her face. " That jerk!! Lucky me I found out soon or I would've looked like a fool!!..."  
  
Kagome smiled awkwardly at her. "So that's why you were so cranky back then...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sango's face softened as she stared at the sky above them. "I was embarrassed... I thought to myself 'Sango you're such an idiot, once people find out about this you're gonna look like a fool'... That's why I didn't tell you, 'cause I thought I had been stupid..."  
  
"But you werent..."  
  
Sango turned to her with a smile on her face. "That's right... It wasn't my fault he turned out to be a complete jerk..." Kagome widened her eyes. "Anyways... what I'm trying to say here is that even though I seemed upset about all of this, inside I was hurt... 'cause it hurts deeply when you think you've found the right person for you... and it turns out that you were wrong..."  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"It's hard getting over this feeling... because... ok fine I admit I had a crush on him... that's why it's hard to get over this feeling... But as hard as it may look, it will happen eventually you know..."  
  
Kagome drew a smile on her face as she went back to staring at the sky once again. " I know you're right... and I know I'll get over him eventually... but it hurts you know..."  
  
"Hai... but you know what they say... good things always come after bad things happen... you just have to wait..." Sango noticed from the corner of her eyes how her friend started nodding in agreement. It sure was gonna be hard for Kagome to get over this whole thing, but she was sure she was gonna be alright. "Hey! You know what'll cheer you up?"  
  
"What is it?..."  
  
"You know I'm on the dance committee don't you?..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Here's what we're gonna do, you're gonna help me decide which decoration we should put up in the gym, then help me choose which band should perform and lots of other stuff! It'll be fun and you'll forget about that ass once and for all... Plus, I really need the help because the dance is next week and we're really late with the decoration and so, you'll be like... like my assistant!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Yeah! It'll be fun! Come on!..." Sango stated with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sure" replied an also smiling Kagome.  
  
"Great!! Thank you Kagome! Now let's eat these yummy cakes before they go bad!" she stated while picking the cakes.  
  
" 'No, thank you... Sango-chan...'" Kagome thought to herself as she watched her friend.  
  
"Here!" a happy and smiling Sango said while handing a piece of cake to Kagome.  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan... everything will be ok... I swear to God I'll KICK that ass' butt tomorrow!! Ugh!! I just cant stand even to think of that STUPID ASS!! But if he thinks he's gonna get away unhurt he's got it all wrong!!" Sango shouted with a funny angry face. Kagome only smiled awkwardly.  
  
In some other part of the city, Inuyasha layed on top of his bed with his hands behind his head. He had an angry expression on his face as he remembered what had happened that afternoon. The image of Kagome witnessing the whole thing just wouldn't go away.  
  
" Atchoo!! What the hell?..." the hanyou said with a funny face. Then he went back to staring at the ceiling and got a thoughtful expression. "'...Grr... it was just a date! It didn't mean anything!...'" he thought to himself with annoyance. But then his expression softened and seemed somewhat saddened as he continued. " '...but then why do you feel like a complete jerk...'"  
  
He was suddenly brought back from his thoughts when the phone started ringing. He decided to let someone else pick up since he didn't feel like leaving his spot. His ears started twitching as he heard the deep tone of voice coming from outside. It was his half brother Sesshoumaru; for some reason he just couldn't stand him and vice versa. Probably 'cause he was better than him at baseball and lots of other stuff or so he thought.  
  
"Yo Baka! It's for you!..." Sesshoumaru shouted.  
  
Inuyasha growled and walked towards his desk, then he picked up the phone. "I got it hang up now!!" his annoyed tone of voice replied.  
  
A harsh click was heard and also the sound of someone hanging up the phone roughly.  
  
"Yeah hello?..." Inuyasha asked still with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Hey it's me..." Miroku's fresh tone of voice came from the other line.  
  
"Oh, hey Miroku what's up..."  
  
"Still not getting along with Sesshoumaru huh?..."  
  
"Yeah well, he's not so nice either... what do you want..."  
  
"Oh, right... I ran into Kagome today during Spanish class..." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound of her name. "Is it true you went on a date?? Geez man I didn't know you liked her that much!"  
  
"What?? No I..."  
  
"Anyways, she seemed happy, guess you guys had a great time yesterday..."  
  
"Eh... yeah well..." Inuyasha was interrupted once again by his friend.  
  
"Geez! I was surprised! I mean you just met her like what... a few hours ago yesterday and next thing I know you were already going on a date with her! I was wondering when you'd get over Kikyo..."  
  
"That's the thing I..."  
  
"It was about time man! I thought..." Miroku was interrupted by Inuyasha's pissed tone of voice.  
  
"Will you shut up and let me talk?!!..."  
  
"Geez Inuyasha! Why are you so upset?!"  
  
"Will you let me talk or will you keep interrupting me damn it!"  
  
"Fine, go on... what is it..."  
  
Inuyasha's face softened as he started explaining everything to Miroku. " I... I did go on a date with her... and yes we had a great time..."  
  
"But..."  
  
" I ran into Kikyo today... and she told me she wanted to get back together..."  
  
There was a brief pause before Miroku spoke, now with a serious tone of voice. " Don't tell me, you're back together... again..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Geez Inuyasha! What, you have rocks inside your head instead of a brain!!?"  
  
"What the hell?? What is that supposed to mean??" Inuyasha's angry tone of voice replied.  
  
" How can you be back together with her again?? What is it, like the fourth time she's done this? Don't be a fool Inuyasha! She's just toying with you! And you keep going back to her like a dog follows its owner..."  
  
"No I don't!!"  
  
"Yes you do! She keeps dumping you and you keep going back to her like nothing happened! What the hell are you thinking man?..."  
  
"Shut it you big ass! You don't know anything! I care for her very much!"  
  
"Oh really? You care for her or you feel like you owe her something?"  
  
"Not just something Miroku... I owe her my life remember??"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were playing ball at the park. Inuyasha threw the ball way too fast for Miroku to catch it.  
  
"Wow! Easy man! You're gonna break one of my bones here!" Miroku stated with a smirk.  
  
"Feh! If you werent such a sissy there'd be no problem!" he replied, also with a smirk on his face.  
  
Miroku turned around and spotted a man next to the base ball. "Hey dude! Toss the ball would ya!"  
  
"What kind of manners are those you punk!" the man answered with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Oh come on! Just throw it!... ass" Miroku yelled, thought that last part in a lower tone of voice.  
  
"Stupid teen..." The man picked up the ball. " See if you can catch this!!" he yelled, and after that, he threw the ball really high in their direction.  
  
"Gee thanks..." Miroku's annoyed tone of voice replied. As he turned around following the ball's direction, he noticed how Inuyasha had already jumped and was about to catch it. "I should've thought so..." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Inuyasha landed with a smirk on his face as well. "Keh!! Get that you fat pig!"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in shock as he noticed where Inuyasha had landed. A car was coming his way at high speed. "Look out Inuyasha!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his face around slowly only to notice the car approaching him. Suddenly, he felt someone pushing him out of the way and they both landed on the sidewalk.  
  
"Argh!..." Inuyasha growled as he felt a stinging pain coming from his side. When he opened his eyes, they widened at the sight of a girl laying next to him.  
  
"Hey... Eh?... are you ok?..." asked the long raven haired girl. Inuyasha blushed when he met her eyes.  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"You gotta be more careful where you land next time..."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
" I know..." Replied Miroku with a serious tone of voice. "But what I'm not sure of is if you really have feelings for her or if you just feel like..."  
  
"I do have feelings for her jerk!... Besides, I promised her I'd be there for her whenever she needed me..."  
  
"And what is it now? Does she need a date for a dance or is it that she needs you to go shopping with her?..."  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you Miroku! Why are you being such a freaking ass!! Do you have something against her or what??"  
  
" As a matter of fact I do... I cant stand it when she just calls you to join her for a dinner party or to go shopping... you're more like a servant to her than a boyfriend... you're an idiot for not realizing about that, listen I'm your friend and I don't want you to go through this when you don't need to..."  
  
"Well if you're my friend then you listen to me now... I care about Kikyo ok?? I love her! So just bear with it! I'm not a kid anymore I know what I'm doing!..."  
  
"Fine then... you're on your own, I've done everything I could possibly do to make things clear to you, but you're obviously too stubborn to understand..."  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"What about Kagome..." Inuyasha's eyes turned sad.  
  
"That's another thing... earlier this afternoon she saw us..."  
  
"You and Kikyo?..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well that's a shame... so how'd she take it..."  
  
"I don't know... she walked away... I bet she's angry..."  
  
"You're damn right she is..."  
  
"I know... I mean after I kissed her..."  
  
"Kikyo?..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"What??!!" Inuyasha had to pull away the receiver for Miroku's tone of voice was way too loud. "The hell! You kissed her on your first date and you had only met her that day??!"  
  
"Yeah!! So?... I couldn't help it..."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Well I have to agree with you on that... she's cute..."  
  
"Damn it... I don't know what I'm gonna do tomorrow..."  
  
"You gonna explain things to her?..."  
  
"Yeah, you think I shouldn't?..."  
  
"I don't know... you've surely gotten yourself into a huge problem here..."  
  
"God damn it!... It wasn't like I told her I liked her! We were just on a date!..."  
  
"Yeah, but you know how girls are... she was probably all excited about it..."  
  
"Yeah probably..."  
  
"Tell me something... did you ask her out 'cause she looks like Kikyo?..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What??... No! She... well she does look like Kikyo a little, but it wasn't because of that..."  
  
"It wasn't?..."  
  
"No... we had a great time together during Chemestry, I guess I could say I got to know her a little..."  
  
"I see... well I don't know how you're gonna fix this problem..."  
  
"Yeah, me neither..."  
  
"Geez man your skills with women are damn lousy... better stick with baseball..."  
  
"Keh! Yeah right..."  
  
"Hey, gotta go now... hope you can fix your little problem..."  
  
"Yeah... see ya then..."  
  
"See ya..."  
  
Inuyasha clicked the end call button and threw himself on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and got a thoughtful expression. " 'I'll talk to her tomorrow... just hope she's not too pissed about this...'" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and pictures of Kagome's smiling face flashed through his mind. " 'I'm sorry you know... I really am...'"  
  
Author's note: Wa! So? How did you like it? Ah... this is gonna be a great fic! I can feel it! You don't know how many stuff I've got planned! I'm really excited about this! I know nothing really happened on this chappy, but next... oooh BEWARE!! Hahaha.  
  
Ok, so Kagome may seem a little Ooc, well everyone I think, but I promise on the coming chapters you'll see her a little less *good girl* wahahha... Anyways, please review ok?? (*big puppy eyes*) Ja ne! 


End file.
